Unpredictable
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Ayano Aishi was blessed with multiple talents. At least that's what people said. In truth, she was nothing but a person who found everything too easy to predict and went through life with no motivation to do anything. And so a group of demons decide to give her something that she could have never expected.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ayano you're so cool!"

"You figured out that problem so fast?"

"It wasn't that hard."

"What do you mean 'it wasn't that hard'? You just solved a college level problem in under a minute, in elementary school. You're a genius!"

That word had been tossed around a lot whenever she was involved. 'Genius'. Ayano had so many talents that people were saying that her talent was just talent itself. It had been fun when she was younger being able to best others in things that she shouldn't have been able to. She'd get compliments and was constantly encouraged to push her limits.

But that had been when she was a child. As she grew older, her repertoire of talents increased. Among them was an analyst ability. Once she realized that talent existed, it was like a switch had been flipped. She could figure out everything. She knew how books and movies ended within the first few minutes of reading, she could read people just as easily, she knew things that would happen just by watching them. In short, life became very boring. And then the question went from what could Ayano do to what can't Ayano do. What couldn't she predict? What didn't she know?

Maybe if she'd told people, they'd be more sympathetic, but she hadn't. She didn't see the point in it. There wasn't anything that they could do. She lost friends and people would talk behind her back. Nothing too bad, just questions as to why she was always alone and if she was okay. Sometimes she'd be called into a meeting and she'd leave feeling the same just with new information that was saved somewhere in her mind.

It was a stagnant life and Ayano didn't think that she would ever be interested in this boring world. She was sure it would stay this way forever. Until a group of demons decided to play with this interesting new toy.

* * *

 **A/N: So to make this story work, this is an Alternate Universe where Ayano isn't emotionally dead inside and obsessed with Senpai, but has a personality like Izuru Kamukura from Danganronpa. Also this story will include the male rivals instead of the female rivals because Ayano with this personality wouldn't have an interest in Senpai, but she'd be slightly interested if she had twelve guys going after her.**

 **I plan to introduce the guys in their canon order so Osana appears first. This is just the prologue.**

 **I hope you liked the start of this story! Leave a review on your way out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The years passed by way too slowly for Ayano's taste. She'd shown advancement but always refused to move grades. She had a reason, but not a good one. She attributed it to the one thing that had interested her. A group of demons.

Without proper context it sounded like Ayano was making things up, hence the reason she never told anyone. But it was true. She'd had a dream where she was surrounded by five demons. She could remember a feeling of excitement as she studied each one. She remembered a handless one with a gaping mouth, one with a flames for a head, a succubus, a shadowy person and a high school girl. Nothing had happened. She got a look at them, they'd got a look at her and then she woke up.

Still...it had felt real. It was the first time Ayano had laughed and she wondered if she had gone crazy like the people in those horror films. Nothing came of it and she was still stuck in this boring, predictable world.

When she reached highschool she convinced her parents to let her live alone. It wasn't much, just a small apartment still within walking distance of her parents house, but it alleviated some boredom. She could distract herself with work and preparing for her second year of high school. If something unplanned happened, then she had to rely on herself. It rarely happened, but when it did Ayano's day would get a little better.

When the first day of school began, it was like every other day. Her years at Akademi would pass as slowly as her years at every other school. She put on the uniform, a white and navy blue uniform shirt with a red mini scarf, a matching navy blue skirt, black stockings, and black shoes. She had no time to prepare her usual breakfast, so she grabbed a slice of bread and left the house. She quickly returned to grab her forgotten bag then headed out the door again. Before the door closed she thought she heard a woman laugh. But there was no time to check, so Ayano left thinking about the mysterious laughter in her apartment.

* * *

 _I could have been hearing things._ Ayano thought. _It could have been one of the neighbors. Maybe a tv was left on._

Her mind had gone into overdrive after hearing the laughter in her apartment. She'd given up on trying to distract herself from it by reading. She'd figured out the culprit in her mystery novel after the first chapter. So instead she walked to school chewing on her bread while her mind went over every possibility of what could have caused that laughter. In the end her mind decided it was her imagination. A very predictable response.

"Hey look out!" Ayano looked behind her and stepped out of the way of two boys.

 _They think they're late for school._ Ayano watched them run. _They'll be in track. With how much they enjoy running..._ Ayano almost smiled at the thought of one of her predictions being wrong.

Orientation wouldn't start for another twenty minutes and she could see the gates right in front of her. She had nothing to to worry about. She'd make it on time.

The school was nothing impressive. It was a large building: three floors and the rooftop, a plaza, the gymnasium was a separate building to the west. She remembered being in her first year and perfectly mapping out the school after her first day. She'd gotten weird looks but people wanted help with finding classes. Ayano drew at least twenty maps that day.

It was the same gym teacher standing at the door. Ayano hadn't bothered to remember her name. It was boring to remember. She'd rather she get some excitement out of not knowing the teacher's name. She walked to the gymnasium and waited for the ceremony.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The ceremony was different, for lack of a better word. It wasn't interesting, but it hadn't been as predictable as Ayano expected. The student council president hadn't appeared at all. Instead it was the Vice President that read the speech prepared by the President. The reason for the President's absence is unknown to everyone.

 _How interesting..._ Ayano lost interest in the speech given. Instead her mind went into overdrive thinking about every possible reason as to why the student council president was absent. Megamo Saikou wasn't the kind of person to miss events like this. People cleared out of the streets when Saikou cars drove by, so there couldn't have been any traffic related delays. A family related incident would be more probable. Saikou's were secretive by nature. If Megamo had to be absent from something because of his family-

The Vice President finished the speech and everyone began to applaud, cutting off Ayano's train of thought. She was annoyed for a second. Then she reminded herself that she was not in an environment that allowed her to analyze everything. She was supposed to be listening to the prepared speech so she could clap along with everyone else in the gymnasium. It was quieting down now so there was no reason to join in, and with the amount of people in the crowd, it would have been near impossible to know Ayano wasn't clapping.

Everyone began filing out and Ayano was one of the first ones out. It was strange, but it felt like someone was watching her as she left the building.

* * *

 _What happened during the school day?_ She remembered, but it all passed by in a blur. She'd been so bored. She barely remembered passing through the gates to walk back to her apartment.

Her phone buzzed. ' _I hope you had fun at school.'_

Ayano's eyes widened. There was no name or number. All that was there was the message that was italicized.

 _Who are you?_

 _'That's not important right now.'_ The message read. Ayano could almost hear whoever was messaging her laughing. Any normal person might have blocked this person or gotten rid of the phone, but Ayano wasn't normal. This conversation was the most interesting thing that had happened to her today.

 _'Your life is about to become very interesting.'_

The the phone shut off. Ayano stopped and watched the phone for something else to happen. When she turned her phone on again, the messages were gone with no sign of the conversation anywhere. For the first time in her life Ayano felt a rush of excitement that lasted longer than a few seconds.

A mysterious messenger that left no trace of their existence once the conversation was over. Ayano wasn't close to anyone. She didn't have any contacts besides her parents and the school. So checking her messages and contacts for any trace was quick and yielded no results.

The most recent was a message from her mother wishing her luck on her fist day of school. It would have been touching if not for the fact she was a week off. Ayano expected as much. Ryoba wasn't one to pay attention to her. She'd probably wasted her phone calls already.

Ayano realized she'd been standing still for a few minutes staring blankly at her phone that had turned off. She put it back into her bag and began walking again. She'd think about the messages again when she got home.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait! I really did want to update thus story, but i have to drag it out so I havr enough to work with. So far, YandereDev's only released Osana events so once I finish the Osano Arc, I'd have to wait for Amai events to be released. I hope you understand.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a review on your way out, I love to read them.**

 **~Mirai**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ayano had taken apart and resembled her phone to figure out what could have caused the messages. A part of her knew that it could have been some kind of fluke but the logical part of her mind had gone into overdrive trying to figure out everything about the messages. Who sent them? How did they know her? What did they mean by her life would get more interesting?

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the person yelling for her to look out and collided with someone who had been running in the opposite direction. Ayano quickly put her phone away, stood up, and held her hand out for the person still on the ground.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." The boy took her hand and she pulled him to his feet.

"Neither of us were. Otherwise we wouldn't have collided with each other." Ayano ignored the confused look she got and looked behind the guy that crashed into her. There was an orange haired guy running up to them.

"I told you to look out." The guy said when he caught up. "Seriously Taro. I knew you were clumsy but you've never crashed into anyone the second day of school."

"I just tripped." Taro looked down.

"There's a first time for everything." Ayano added. The orange haired boy looked at Ayano as if just noticing her for the first time. Ayano ignored the stare and continued talking. "School starts in ten minutes. There's a shortcut around the corner. If you run you can make it to the school in five."

"Thank you!" Taro said. Both boys ran down the alleyway. Ayano watched them before continuing on her established route. If the way they took would get them there in five minutes, the way she took would get her there in two. She began to climb the fence.

* * *

Ayano had a good view of the entrance to the school from her seat. She saw Taro and his friend run into the school with four minutes to spare. The door to the classroom opened in one. Both boys were in their seats by the time the bell rang. Ayano couldn't help but be impressed. Neither looked that gifted athletically. Yet they'd made it on time.

"Ayano Aishi."

"Present." She answered on autopilot. The class didn't require her full attention. She would do the bare minimum and pass with flying colors. She kept her eyes on the board and tuned out the teacher.

* * *

When the bell rang Ayano was one of the first people to leave the room. She didn't have a reason-no clubs to join-but she found some interest in people watching from the roof of the school. The delinquents that hung around near the incinerator, bullies that would walk around the school trying to find more victims, the two groups of girls and boys that hung around the fountain talking.

From her vantage point, Ayano could see one of the boys that she helped earlier reading a book. It didn't seem like that interesting of a book. While he was focused on reading, it looked like he hadn't made it to the halfway point of the book. Such a book only really required a few minutes at most to finish. Then again, Ayano was just assuming he had been reading the book for awhile. It was possible that he had just recently started. Even so he should have been done by now.

Ayano's phone rang. The black haired girl should have ignored it or checked to make sure the caller wasn't a scam like a normal person. But she wasn't normal. She answered the phone and waited for the person to speak.

" _Greetings Ayano Aishi_." A deep voice said on the other end. Ayano's gray eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out who was calling and how they knew her name.

"May I ask how you know my name?"

" _Do you really need to know that_?" There was a mischievous tone in the person's voice.

"I don't." Ayano replied. She felt something that seemed like annoyance. What she was annoyed at was unknown, but Ayano did have a guess. "I do think I deserve a reason as to why you are calling me though."

The caller chuckled. " _I suppose. I see you are interested in Taro Yamada._ "

"Who?" Ayano looked at the boy reading the book. _Taro Yamada...such a plain name_.

" _The boy you are currently watching like a stalker_."

"Why would I have an interest in someone so boring?" Ayano snapped. "Taro Yamada is someone who is predictable. I have no interest in pursuing a relationship with him, Info-kun."

There was silence and for a moment, Ayano thought he had hung up on her. Then there was laughter.

" _You're quite the interesting person_." Info-kun said.

"As are you." Ayano replied. "I would be more interested in pursuing a relationship with you than one with Taro."

This silence was much longer, as though Info-kun was having a hard time processing the information. There was more laughter, but it seemed less confident. Ayano listened with a smile on her face.

"We'll be in touch." She said finally.

" _Indeed_." Then they hung up.

* * *

 **A/N: So Osano has shown up! And the updates might be slower so YandereDev can update and maybe release the next rival moments.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She continued watching Taro Yamada from her vantage point. Every second spent watching him became less and less interesting. Ayano had learned everything about Taro in the first few moments she met him. He was a quiet boy who had an interest in reading. His one friend was Osano and he had no interest in going a club. In short, he was boring. He was so boring, Ayano had no doubt he could be a protagonist in a harem game. He certainly looked the part.

Deciding that enough time had been wasted on watching Taro, Ayano rested on the bar and decided to look somewhere else for entertainment. There were two groups on either side of Taro. One comprised of girls, and one made up of boys. They were both just as boring as Taro. There was no one worth watching from the balcony. Ayano felt disappointed. There might have been a twinge of regret at hanging up on Info-chan so soon.

She picked herself up and started to walk back into the school. Maybe there was somebody worth watching inside. The worst case scenario is that she fails to find something interesting. It's happened enough times in her life already, one more day wouldn't bother her.

She walked down the stairs and rounded a corner, bumping into someone with an "oof".

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Ayano looked at the one who had bumped into her. Kokona Haruka.

She was a plain girl. Not too boring, Ayano could count a few moments she'd been surprised by the purple haired girl on one hand. Still, it was better than nothing. And Ayano had been caught off guard by her, even if it was only because she had been going around a corner and had no way of knowing someone was coming.

"I am fine." Ayano answered. "Is there somewhere you're going in such a rush?"

"The drama club needed some supplies from the supply closet." Kokona answered. "I was only chosen because I have a minor role in today's practice."

Ayano nodded. The moment Kokona had mentioned drama, Ayano remembered another reason she remembered her. One day as Ayano had been ready to leave, she'd been dragged into helping a younger student practice lines for a play. Being caught off guard had been interesting, though seeing the inside of the club room killed any interest Ayano would have had. Reading the lines with the student had been a different kind of interesting. Even though she put no effort into saying her lines like they had wanted, she'd been told to try out for a role in the next school play.

Ayano had given them the "someone else would be better suited for this role, since I have something I need to do" excuse that worked on so many people. The true reason had been that since she read the script she knew what would happen and so had no interest in participating. Of course that reason would have caused more trouble than Ayano wanted to deal with. Though they left her alone, she had a feeling the drama club would eventually get her to join them-if only for a little bit.

It was now Ayano realized that she had absentmindedly followed Kokona to the storage closet and was watching her struggle with balancing boxes on top of boxes. She moved forward and wordlessly took some boxes from her.

Kokona' face brightened up. "Thanks Ayano!"

The black haired girl shrugged and said nothing. She moved out of the way to let Kokona get out and followed her from behind. The theater girl kept talking to her, and Ayano usually gave her one word answers.

"Have you heard about the new play we're putting on, Ayano?"

"No."

"Oh. You'd be perfect for one of the lead roles."

"Really."

"Yes! And our club president is coming back soon. I'm sure he'd love to help you!"

"Mn."

Kizano Sunobu was someone who would get be a lot more stubborn. He was attracted to people with talent. Most other clubs would be fine with a reason as to why their club was refused. Kizano would find a way to make someone join in on his madness. Rumor was that was how he got all of the club members to join.

As much as she wanted to entertain the idea, Ayano was already bored of it. There was some other reason that the club members joined. Eccentricity was the science club's thing. The word that described the drama club best was most likely "passion". Both clubs cared for what they did. But the science club took their passion to an extreme that the drama club did not. The science club had based their entire existence around their club's focus: Bringing back a loved one, getting a high paying job, taking over the world. Whatever the drama club wanted to accomplish, it wasn't on the same level as the science one.

Ayano realized that her thoughts had changed from the Drama Club to the Science Club. They certainly did seem to be more interesting. There were no plots that were easy to figure out, no overly dramatic lines, no questions that had already been answered. What the members of the science club were doing currently seemed to be a lot more interesting than what she was doing right now. It was her hope that her current interest in the Science Club would reward her with something she couldn't predict that kept her from leaving Kokona alone. Instead she followed the purple haired girl to her club room before leaving with another pathetic excuse, and walking quickly to the Science Club room.

Kaga Kusha was rather excited to have someone to talk to about his projects. Ayano ended up listening blankly as Kaga ranted about what he had done since she last visited. His talk of world domination was something that both interested and bored her. On one hand, Kaga had done nothing that would cause her to believe he could take over the world. On the other, he was known to stalk Megamo Saikou when the student council president attended school. So far, Ayano's opinion of Kaga was neutral. He hadn't done too much to bore her, so she could still count on him to entertain her. At least until his science talk began to bore her. Their relationship was strange.

When Kaga finished ranting, Ayano left so he could return to work.

As she walked to the stairs, she became aware of a camera that monitored her when she walked past and a dark room with a curtain over the window in. It didn't take her long to figure out what was going on. She walked up to the curtain and moved it a little to peek inside.

"I know you're there." Info-Kun's deep voice sent chills through Ayano's body. "Run along now. There's nothing for you to see here."

 _So he thinks that he can stop me with a locked door and a sentence._ Ayano thought.

"I hope you know you caught my interest, Info-Kun." Ayano said. The redhead at the computer gave no indication he heard her. It didn't matter. Ayano walked away. She had a feeling she'd get a message soon.

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't want to rush this and reach the rivals, but I still wanted to write this story. So this is just filler. Kind of pointless, but we got to add some more characters: Kokona and Kaga.**

 **Fun Fact with Kaga, I was trying to figure out how to make the chapter longer when I remembered other clubs existed. Kaga's probably the one guy who would catch Ayano's interest just for all his mannerisms. Maybe one day Kaga might make the other rivals jealous.**

 **I'd like to say that I unintentionally made Ayano is very athletic in this story. She went from the rooftop to the the theater club on the first floor, then the science club on the third floor. Aso's going to be impressed when he gets to school.**

 **And I have a question. I'm switching the changing all the characters that showed up in the April Fool's Video to male, but that means some other characters might have to change too. The student council members will have to, to make Megamo can still have the rumor that Megami has. But are there any other characters that should change too? Such as Megami's brother and Aunt? Or Midori? Let me know, because I can't decide!**

 **Continuing with that, what should I do with Ryoba? Should she still be an obsessive yandere? Or should she and her husband be a bit more normal?**

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review on your way out, I love to read them!**

 **~Mirai**


End file.
